gamerquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Editor Reference Guide
This page contains a guide on how to edit pages. Please be aware that this page contains information for layouts and thus contains general information, and instructions for page creation. Firstly the editing rules: #Please try and make sure that your information is accurate. #Check that your spelling and grammar are correct. #Please respect the content that is already present on pages and be conscious of whether your addition is adding anything meaningful to the article or whether it is redundant. #By adding summaries to edits, you not only help contributors who monitor changes through email alerts, you also help out when pages have to be reverted because of trolls. #'DO NOT' swear on this wiki, wiki's are meant to be friendly to all ages, swearing will result in an instant ban without warning. #'DO NOT' advertise. This includes, but is not limited to: servers, videos or websites. Do not do this without admin consent. #'DO NOT' insult other users, this will also result in an instant ban. #'DO NOT '''copy information or templates directly from other sources such as the Tempest Gamers Wikia. Users will be warned if caught, and will be banned if this activity persists. #'DO NOT''' ask the admins to make you one, administrators are selected by dedication and hard work by the current team. Asking only diminishes your chances. There are currently active users on the wiki. Image rules Below are the guidelines for uploading images, these guidelines help improve consistency and professionalism on this wiki, please abide by them. When taking screenshots of the game, crop the image to what you're specifically trying to target. Save the images in the best quality you can in the PNG format. When cropping, make sure the width of the image is a multiple of 250. This is so we can display the images in the best possible quality. Adding Categories While categories are important for the ease of navigation (along with many other things), excessively adding unnecessary categories to a page is just blatantly ridiculous. For example, how are Training Partners a Weapon? While achievements are used as an incentive to increase productivity on this wiki, and adding categories to pages iare a series of achievements, please be sensible when adding categories to pages. Only add categories when deemed necessary, because not only do other people use this wiki as well, it is also a tedious and time-consuming process to remove a category. Any inappropiate activity will be viewed as an attempt to gain achievement points, which will result in a warning or a ban. You have been warned. Youtube Information For those of you that are wishing to add videos to pages, please follow these simple rules. For monetized videos Ask an admin, chances are they are going to allow it, however if you don't check it may be removed. The admins are listed and on the front page. This is so an admin can check that your video is appropriate and suitable. General Rules *Place the videos in a youtube box, examples: Code: JA7EepzoUdQ Result: *Create a Videos section to the page, this avoids conflicts with other information. *If a video contains inappropriate language for children, but still contains useful or helpful information, inform the admins and add some text that highlights the fact. *'DO NOT' remove existing videos without permission, if a video is inappropriate or broken, alert an admin. The admins are listed and on the front page. Even if you have permission to add a new video, the old ones still deserve to be there.